minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Frenemies
"I told you your sword wasn't strong enough," said Pedro. "Shut up!" retorted Steve. "I know it could slice an iron block in half! It just needed a little practice first" "If that's what you want to think" "Well, it looks like I need a new sword. Wanna come mining with me for some more iron?" "Nah, I'm kinda busy today" "If you say so" Pedro went back to his house while Steve went out on search for a good cave. However, unknown to him, he was being followed. "This is a perfect chance," thought Cooper. " Steve's on his own without Pedro. So now I'm free to tackle him." "Wow!" exclaimed Steve. He just came across to a cave opening. "This looks like it's gonna be decent" Steve went in to explore. " Hey here's some iron ore! Good thing I remembered to bring a pick with me this time!" Steve was about to mine up the iron when suddenly... "Attack!" cried Cooper. "What the..." Steve started before he was tackled on by Cooper. They tumbled down the cave and got really deep in. "Success!" cried Cooper. "Wait what? Cooper!? What the heck are you doing?" "Ambushing" "Not cool man" "Whatever. I'll just go now. Ummmmmm" "What is it now?" "Which is the way out?" "What?" Steve looked around. There were multiple paths and they had no idea where they came from. "Are we lost?" asked Cooper. "Don't panic. I have a pick. We could just mine out" said Steve. He started mining a piece of stone when his pick broke. "Ummmm. I guess it was worn out" "Please tell me you brought a spare" "Um. No." "Got enough wood to make another?" "Only got my workbench and 2 sticks." said Steve worryingly "You can panic now" "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!! We're gonna die here!" panicked Cooper. "We're gonna have to live here for the rest of our lives! I'm gonna have to eat stone and mushrooms for breakfast lunch and dinner. For the rest of my life!" "Calm down. Can't you just keep blowing up and make an exit?" "I'm not doing that! Blowing up feels like taking an explosion right to the face. I could die doing that! Or at least faint" "No chance you would be willing to make a sacrifice?" "No!" "Fine. Lets just check all these paths. One of them has got to lead up back to the surface" "Yeah. And we could cut off dead end paths with some of that gravel over there" "Yeah! And how big can this cave even be?" A Few Hours Later "Haven't we been here before?" asked Cooper. "Uhhhhhh.." started Steve. "We're lost aren't we?" "Yep" "Now can I panic?" Steve sighed and then paused. "Wait. Did you hear something?" "Yeah. Your stomach has been growlin' for ages" "Not that! It's some kind of squirming sound" Suddenly a silverfish came out of a piece of stone and noticed Steve and Cooper. "AHHH! Here's trouble!!!!" screamed Cooper. "That little thing?" questioned Steve. He stomped on it, killing it. "Taken care of" "Oh no. Now you've done it" said Cooper in a scared voice. Suddenly hundreds of silverfish came out in every direction. They gathered around the dead silverfish and turned towards Steve and Cooper. "Plan?" asked Cooper. "Explode?" suggested Steve. "No! It won't work anyway. It'll just alert others who would feast on my weakened body." "Ok, Plan B: RUUUUUNNNNN!!!" Category:Minecraft Adventures